The Bet is On!
by Repairboyloving
Summary: Bets with Aphrodite aren't the best decision. Leo is finally aware of his first life in which he was the lord of the Guardian Angels. He hasn't told anyone but after the topic of relationships is brought up everything goes haywire. It is a special bond for Leo and Frank but will Frank let it go to far? And will Jason finally have enough?
1. Worth Two Frank Zhangs

Worth Two Frank Zhangs! 11/14/13

Leo sat straighter than normal, placing his hands on his lap and listening to Jason's outrageous bet with Aphrodite. The two couldn't be serious with the wager; it wasn't fair to bet on someone else's' well being. If it didn't play out and my secrets were spilled what would the other seven (Nico too) think about me?

It all started with Piper pointing out that in the seven of prophecy they were all interdating except me. My mind instantly went back to the day Hazel and I met Nemesis and I got bombarded with the loneliness of being the seventh wheel. Then Annabeth had to make the situation worse by asking who I liked.

Being the lord of the guardian angels in my first life; I was prone to having my wings pop out sometimes but never in front of people. Hades warned me in a dream when I was young because I miraculously remembered my time as Lord Sirczes. This was not my brightest moment and in utter surprise at the question, my wings ripped out of my back and sent me reeling forward. The surprise in the faces of my friends and the gods lounging in the Argo 2 with us, shattered my heart. By the looks of my friends expressions, I thought they were about to slay me like every cursed monster they ever met.

I started curl into a ball wrapping my red and obsidian black wings tight around my body in an indestructible shield. It was too silent and pain carved at my insides like a demon trying to claw its way out of my body. When the silence was too much to bear Hazel tried speaking in a reassuring tone to grab my attention and get me out of my fortress. I wanted to ignore everyone and just fade into Tartarus where people thought I belonged. Even with a desire to hide forever, I knew my comrades would want an answer I couldn't give them.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize the voices around me. Jason was talking with Aphrodite and it sounded like they were making a contest out of it. Aphrodite stated that if Jason could get me to share my crush with him first Aphrodite wouldn't find out and reveal it to the whole crew and twelve gods. If Jason didn't receive an answer by sundown, Aphrodite would exploit me to everyone.

My mind shattered at the secret I had been hiding so long and I couldn't bear the lives that would be ruined if they ever discovered my dark secret. In my panic, I spanned my wings back so swiftly that everyone tripped over the air smacking them in their legs. It seemed as if they had their weapons brandished the whole period of time because the swords and knives instantly skidded toward my feet as a disarming technique I used back in my first life. Not knowing what to do in my frail minded state I ran to my safe haven on the ship, the boiler room.

I curled up inside the fire pit and started deep breathing before I could cry. I hadn't cried in seven years and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now! I just hoped that Piper or Jason wouldn't walk in and try to baptize me with reassurance. Even in the heat of the furnace, I felt so cold that I needed to grab the blanket I used for a bed in the boiler room. I sat in the heat for what seemed like forever relieved that no one came in to check on me.

After what seemed like an hour someone finally entered the room but didn't approach me; they just stood quietly near the door slowly inching their way towards me. It seemed almost as if they were scared of me and I wouldn't blame them. I didn't look at who it was because it was most likely Pipes. I sat in silence waiting for about five minutes for them to get closer. It was unlikely that Piper would've taken so long just to approach me so that meant that it had to be one of the others. I decided I would just wait the other person out to see if they would come any closer to the 'freak'.

When another minute passed, I heard a deep grunt signaling that it was one of the other boys. I wasn't gonna talk first so they'd better get to talking before I decided that my patience has run out and incinerate someone. "Can we talk outside?" Frank said in his braver and more courageous voice. I was surprised that he out of all people would come talk to me. We still weren't on very good terms about the whole Hazel situation but I decided that he'd be the best candidate to tell about my current state. I just hoped he'd understand.

"Where exactly do you want to talk?" I said as I crawled out of my hiding spot and stood in front of Frank. Never once did I let my eyes meet his.

"How about on the top deck in the captain's quarters? It's probably the most quiet." Frank was very gentle with me but not in the manner of 'this person is a ticking time bomb' but more of 'he's my and I'd do anything to protect him.' With the way I was feeling it was nice to feel like someone didn't want to call 'Deablo' and shove some holy water down my throat.

We walked in silence until we made it to the secret quarters. Frank politely opened the door for me and waited until I was in to close the door and lock it. I sat on a velvet couch that I got from this shop called Crusty's with some pretty awesome beds for the crew which scared Annabeth and Percy but they soon settled into it. Frank sat next to me even though there was plenty of room on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier or are you going to shut me out?" Frank honestly didn't think that Leo would take him seriously and talk about it so when Leo started to tear up it caught him totally off guard. "Oh my gods! Are you okay? Leo tell me what's wrong!" Frank was in awe shock and did the first thing he could think of to make him stop crying. He wrapped him up in a big bear hug and laid his head against his chest. Frank rubbed soothing circles on Leo's back with one hand and used his other hand to run his thumb over Leo's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I normally don't act like this. I guess you get the honor of seeing the loser breakdown." Leo rubbed his eyes and started to pull away when Frank suddenly pulled him back.

"I don't think you're a loser, Valdez. If you ask me, I think you're pretty awesome. Don't give up Leo, it's not like you to fall apart so easily."

"Well you guys have never really seen ME. I'm a coward, I hide behind humor just to make myself look strong. I do it so much, I thought it was normal at first but then a really good person I met when I was still running from the law told me that humor is the alter ego of loneliness and I started to use humor as just that! I'm so broken in my emotions that I don't have any actual friends!"

"Of course you have friends," Frank shouted as he pulled Leo head under his chin. "All seven of us are your friends, Piper and Jason are your best friends!"

"They don't know my birthday," Leo was talking in a completely monotone voice. "They don't know my birthday! Does Hazel know your birthday, do Percy and Jason know?!" Leo started to cough and sob hysterically which made Frank only tighten his grip, like he was afraid that Leo would just fade away. Frank didn't know what to do to give Leo hope so he did the only thing he could think of, he planted a firm kiss on Leo's forehead.

Even when Leo stilled in shock, Frank just kept his lips on Leo's forehead. It was silent; only when Frank removed his lips did Leo speak. "Thanks, I think I really needed that." It was barely a whisper.

"Leo answer the question, who do you like? I originally would've said it was Hazel or Calypso but your reaction had more behind it, you can tell me."

"Frank I would rather kill myself than tell anyone who I liked," Frank sighed because he didn't want to see Leo like this, "but I trust you." Instantly Frank brightened and Leo was happy to bring him joy. Frank hugged Leo tighter and practically lifted him into the air. " Can't breathe big guy!" After Frank let him go they fell into a comfortable silence with Leo still wrapped up in Frank's arms.

" I like...Jason." Leo lowered his gaze, afraid of what his friend might think.

"I-I get why it bothers you to tell me or anyone that but there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Now that you mention it, I can actually imagine you two as a couple," Frank said and watched as Leo lowered his head in uncontrollable blush. "Oh gods! That's so adorably cute!"

"I will not hesitate to set you on fire, Baby Man Zhang!"Leo started to laugh and Frank didn't hesitate to join in.

"So will you help me keep my crush away from them?"

"Of course I will. I will do anything to keep you from being hurt. Now take this tissue and let's go eat some food!" They both braced themselves to walk back down stairs and Frank never once let his arm drift from Leo's shoulders.

Leo walked confidently into the lounge with his best friend's arm slung around his shoulders. They both walked in and sat on a couch with Hazel and Leo on each side of Frank. All the gods and the crew members were staring at the two like they just made out in front of everyone.

"You leave for half an hour and you come back with a new bitch!" Ares just sat with a smug face. Leo didn't appreciate that so he brought back his memories from his first life. Greeks were sloppy, Romans were strict, but the Egyptians were downright murderous and insane. The glare that the lord of guardians sent Ares was so terrifying that you could see his mouth visibly twitch. Frank chuckled deeply and Leo leaned back into his arm.

"Call off the bet," Frank said looking everyone in the eyes one by one.

"Why? Unless you're admitting that Leo is your new bitch!" Jason was visibly heated and that surprised and fueled the others.

"First of all, Leo is not a bitch! Second, you have a girlfriend so what does it matter to you! And third of all, I thought you guys were his friends but it seems that Leo was clearly being used by you guys!" Frank was angry and started to glow red again from the gift of Mars. He didn't even care that he was yelling at the son of Zeus because only dicks called truly beautiful people bitches.

While all of this happened, Leo only sat staring at his lap. Jason had just called him a bitch; the person he had loved for the longest time had just used him like a piece of Lady Iris's vegan food. It burned him down to the core, he felt ready to be sick all over himself. Leo was fueled now, he was fueled by pure rage that shook his body. This couldn't be happening to him of all the people to have this happen to them of course it had to be him. Leo would've restrained himself but he was just too tired

Frank and Jason were still shouting at each other while the team tried to pull them apart, occasionally getting zapped by electricity or pushed back by the gift of Mars. The gods were all busy watching and cheering for a chosen side that no one noticed Leo walk over to the large window and unlatch it. Leo easily slipped it open and let his feet hang over the edge as he watched the world go by.

"Leo...I swear whatever you think you're doing to get attention, I promise there's a better way." Piper was trying to talk Leo off the ledge without charmspeak and the words made Frank flinch.

"This is not an attempt for attention, if you were truly my friends you would know that but I guess that a repair boy doesn't get labeled as 'friend'." Leo spat bitterness at them; this was his last stand, he was going to die. It was absolutely silent and everyone didn't have anything to say and that's exactly what Leo wanted.

"Push over," Frank whispered jumping up to the windowsill and placing himself tightly between the edges and Leo. "Do you like the view? I could take you there sometime like a little vacation."

"It's beautiful. My family used to live there and I only visited once with my mom. Spain is so refreshing, I could die there."

"Well I would rather you not do that anytime soon," Frank gave a hearty chuckle and gave Leo a weak smile, that made Leo feel so strong. Maybe he could stay until they get to an age where Frank forgets him and then he could die. "You want to take a fly around then meet back up here?" Their conversation had been so quiet that no one had heard. It took the others by surprise when the two joined hands and slipped out of the window.

"What the Hades!" Everyone was screaming frantically and Jason was about to jump out the window to get them.

"Friends! I'm sure Frank can take of our dear Leo. Frank can turn into an animal that has wings," Hazel said calmly.

"She's right you know! If they hit earth and turned into liquid entrails, I would've been able to tell by now." Hades thought he needed to lighten the moment with his words of 'assurance'. This made all the attendants crave to know what was going on down in Spain. But they figured that what happened in Spain, stays in Spain.

It was odd that Frank and Leo became so close in a matter of a few hours. He always thought that two Frank Zhangs wouldn't even be close to a Percy or a Jason but just one Frank turned out to be way more valuable. One that could save a life or take a life when it came to it.

NOTE: This fanfiction is based of the thought that Leo had a first life where he was the King of the Guardian Angels. It was an Egyptian race that could take Titans, Giants, Greeks, or Romans in an instant. Leo was of course the toughest but was killed by his wife, Cleopatra, in his sleep. Leo wasn't able to trust women again and thus became a raging homosexual (kinda like my cat!). This is going to have more chapters; this started as JasonxLeo but turned into FrankxLeo. This is dedicated to my Pandorian friend Rihana who gave me the encouragement to write at all. And Rihana, I know you hate swears and please don't punch my baby skin for this but the swears are just for emphasis.


	2. What Happens in Spain

Frank's POV-

'Leo was right! Spain is such a beautiful place that, I'm sure that it must've been hard for his family to leave. The trees are grown in such random spots that it seems as if the nymphs, as the Greeks say, decided to play a game of tag and see where they landed. It was no wonder that some very exotic and beautiful people came from here. ...Wait! I wasn't talking about any certain hispanic boys that I know!'

"Frank are you okay? Your face is horribly red. I wouldn't want you to get sick and have us stranded here but here is okay too," Leo said noticing Frank's drastic change in color but having no idea what the blush was about. The day so far had been filled with heartbreak but ever since the two had landed in Spain, Frank had been trying to give Leo a mission the two could remember. The trip to Spain had been mostly a surprise but before the whole ordeal of mixed emotions and stress, Annabeth had been talking about a rare diamond that could help Leo with the Archimedes sphere and also reprogram Daldeaus' inventions into the sphere. The gem, called the Iris stone, was located in the ruins of Santa Marina church and was the perfect place to get some alone time.

"So where are we supposed to go now? Are we going to aimlessly walk around Spain or are you planning something?"

"Well Leo, remember what Annabeth had said about the Iris stone being in Spain? I thought we could hurry and get the stone, then spend the last few hours of the day walking around. You could show me around since this is where you're from. That also brings up the topic of where the ruins are, have you ever been there?"

"Sí señor. The ruins are not very far from where we are now. As you can see, we aren't in a city but we are in the countryside. There are rare cases when the people build cities near precious landmarks. We're about five or six miles away from the ruins."

"Since when did five or six miles ever become 'not very far'?" Frank and Leo joked around about whether or not the distance can be counted as 'not very far' for a few minutes before getting back into their discussion.

"Well in Spain , not many people buy cars because most places are in close range of their homes. Everything is compacted together so space is conserved."

"Okay, I understand what you're getting how many miles are left?"

"Still four miles to go! Now pick up the pace, I'm not going to waste all day."

Jason's POV:

Frank and Leo had been gone for almost three hours and I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving Leo in the hands of that oaf! So like any good friend would , I went in search of them. I had jumped out of my bedroom window and flew into Spain to start the search for Leo.

I had been walking in the countryside for about half an hour before I came to a rundown church. I thought that it had to be where they were because it felt like there was a dark presence lurking in the shadows. If I knew anything about Leo then it's that he always walks straight into danger and that fool most likely brought him there in the first place. The church cemetery looked an ominous shade of gray and smelled old and tops of tombstones gutted out in every which way, most of them cracked and worn with time. Most of the of the names were faded but the dates on most were still readable. The oldest date was in 1700s and was most likely the first grave built. The graveyard was very quiet and the place just looked like a rundown church.

I walked further down the rows of stones and toward the church. Just as I thought that the church couldn't be that bad, I noticed the dead chickens scattered around the entrance of the chapel. The heads were torn clean off and the bodies were decomposing chunks and bones. Some even had puncture wounds, two canines on top and one dead in the middle of the bottom. I tried scanning my memories to see a monster that would do this, I found nothing.

I sent a quick prayer to my father and asked him to bring the other demigods. I thought of whether or not to go in alone. Leo's life was at stake and if I went in I would be breaking Roman protocol. I was sifting through my options when a bloodcurdling scream rang out from the church doors. I unsheathed my gladius and held it in front of me, I had made my decision.


End file.
